Blue Jeans
by Zaza's Mind
Summary: Personne n'a dit que tomber amoureux d'un criminel serait facile. (TRADUCTION)


**Hello ! Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour une traduction toute fraîche basée sur une chanson de Lana Del Rey, Blue Jeans, je vous conseille d'aller l'écouter, que ce soit avant votre lecture ou pendant ou après, cette chanson est magnifique !**

 **L'auteur s'appelle Maknatuna et je vous conseille d'aller lire ses autres fictions, elles sont juste parfaites !**

 **Je ne possède ni Supernatural, ni les personnages, ni la fiction, juste la traduction et la cover !**

 **J'espère que vous aller aimer et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Blue Jeans_

Ceci se passe un jour pluvieux de décembre. Le café est vide, il n'y pas de clients et Castiel se sent seul. Cet endroit est tout ce qu'il lui reste de sa mère, il essaie de travailler dur et de garder ses clients heureux. Et il sont heureux, le café et la tarte aux pommes de Castiel sont les meilleurs de la ville. Mais même les clients les plus loyaux ne peuvent être attirés par un café avec cette horrible météo.

Castel Novak regarde à travers la fenêtre, regarde la pluie rebondir dans les petites flaques dans la rue. Il se sent mélancolique. Il aime son travail, mais il peut être vraiment ennuyant. C'est une petite ville avec peu d'endroits dans lesquelles aller pour s'amuser. Mais ce n'est pas comme si Castiel avait beaucoup d'amis avec lesquels traîner. La personne la plus proche qu'il a est son frère qui a son propre commerce à New York et qui vient visiter Castiel uniquement pendant les week-ends.

Castile gémit, remue dans son café et s'éloigne de la fenêtre pour aller nettoyer une tâche sur le comptoir lorsque le carillon tintinnabule, annonçant l'arrivée d'un client.

Lorsque Castiel se retourne, il sent le monde se figer. Il y a un jeune homme en jeans bleu, t-shirt noir et veste en cuir, qui retire les gouttes de pluie de ses cheveux courts et brun clair. L'étranger sent le regard intense qu'on lui jette et relève le regard afin de rencontrer les yeux du propriétaire.

Castel oublie comment respirer, il n'a jamais vu d'aussi beaux yeux verts auparavant. C'est comme si il regardait une prairie avec de l'herbe fraîche accompagnée de rosée matinale. Il se tient là, ébahi, incapable de bouger, saisi par un sentiment étrange jusqu'à ce que la voix profonde de l'étranger le sort de son étrange stupeur.

"Tout va bien ?"

Castel sourit, embarrassé, et s'excuse en offrant une place au comptoir. Il prépare rapidement du café noir sans sucre et une grande part de tarte à la pomme, comme le client l'avait demandé.

D'après ce que Castiel apprend de leur conversation, le nom de l'étranger est Dean Winchester. Il est ici pour faire quelques courses et restera probablement pour quelques jours. Castiel ne remarque pas qu'il soupire de soulagement après l'avoir entendu. Mais Dean le remarque. Il remarque comment les yeux bleus de Castiel s'illuminent après avoir entendu qu'il restait. Le sourire en coin que Winchester lui donne est espiègle et hostile, à ce moment-là, Castiel sait qu'il est fichu.

 _Blue Jeans_

Castile n'avait jamais été quelqu'un qui sautait dans le lit dès le premier soir. Mais Dean brise son dogme et les barrières morales de son esprit, comme une tornade impossible à arrêter.

Il ne veut pas resister lorsque Dean joint leurs lèvres pour un rapide baiser brûlant, enroulant ses doigts autour de la nuque de Castiel.

Le trajet vers la maison de Castiel semble éternel, bien que Dean conduise rapidement. Dès qu'ils sont dans la maison, ils s'attaquent entre eux avec un désire primitif. Les deux hommes trébuchent et tombent, déchirent les vêtements de l'autre, mordent et embrassent. Ils se débarrassent rapidement de leurs vêtements sur le chemin et il y a une longue traînée de tissus menant à la chambre.

Dean ouvre la porte avec un léger coup de pied, ses mains occupée par un Castiel frissonnant et désirant. Rejoignant rapidement le lit, il dépose dessus son précieux fardeau.

Castiel est légèrement nerveux et Dean peut le sentir. Ses mains sont douces, caressant amoureusement le corps du plus petit homme. "Je te tiens, Cas" est la dernière assurance dont Castiel a besoin d'entendre et relève ses hanches afin que Dean puisse lui retirer son jeans.

 _Blue Jeans_

Castiel se noie, mais il ne veut pas être sauvé. C'est une délicieuse et délirante noyade, se perdant dans les languissants coups de hanches de Dean. Le contact physique prudent mais précis fait gémir Castiel de manière bruyante et brute. Il n'a pas le temps de se sentir honteux pour le gémissement dépourvu de virilité que Dean provoque. Le corps tout entier de Castiel est en feu, il brûle et la seule chose qu'il désire est de faire l'éloge de Dean, le regarder respectueusement, religieusement, et murmurer le nom de l'homme aux yeux verts comme si c'était une bénédiction. En effet, Dean Winchester est glorieux à voir, les muscles tendus de son abdomen tirent d'un coup sec alors qu'il rentre et sort du corps flexible de Castiel, rapprochant la cuisse du brun dans une prise mortelle, de la sueur scintille sur large poitrine musclée et Castiel veut la lécher à grands coups de langue, sentir la sueur de Dean et la goûter.

"Tellement bon, Cas. Ah, tellement serré et parfait, bébé !"

Cela suffit pour le projeter de l'autre côté.

Avec un gémissement fort et aigu, il jute, en en répandant sur son abdomen et sur le poing de Dean. Il ne remarque pas qu'il s'évanouit. Après quelques heures, Castiel demande à Dean d'emménager avec lui et Winchester accepte.

 _Blue Jeans_

Il faut une semaine à Castiel pour apprendre que Dean est un criminel, entraîné dans l'affaire des grosses sommes d'argent. Cela arrive accidentellement, alors qu'il fait la lessive, Castiel trouve un petit carnet dans la poche du jeans de Dean et suite à une simple curiosité, Novak l'ouvre. Les notes sont vagues, obscures et il lui faut du temps pour réaliser ce qu'il est en train de lire, mais une fois que Castiel comprend, il a l'impression d'avoir été poignardé dans le coeur. Il glisse contre le mur et s'assit, immobile, dans un silence complet. C'est ainsi que Dean le trouve.

Winchester ne dénie rien lorsque Castiel pose des questions à propos de son job, bien que les réponses soient courtes et qu'il semble être rechigné à le faire. Castiel a l'impression de crier et de claquer Dean contre le mur, mais, à la fin, un autre sentiment prend le dessus: l'inquiétude. Il est préoccupé et inquiet que Dean puisse mourir and Castiel ne veut pas que cela se réalise alors qu'il réalise qu'il tombe amoureux avec lui.

La première larme de colère qui coule le long de la joue de Castiel est accompagnée avec d'autres plus désespérées et frustrées. ''N'y va pas Dean. S'il-te-plaît, n'y va pas. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'argent pour que cela marche'' marmonne-t-il en secouant la tête alors que sa vision devient trouble. Dean marche en direction de lui et enlace simplement l'homme frissonnant, caressant gentiment son dos. Castiel continue de renifler dans la poitrine de Dean, empoignant le t-shirt de l'homme aux yeux verts. C'est la première fois de sa vie que Dean ne sait pas quoi dire.

 _Blue Jeans_

Le lendemain matin, Castiel se réveille avec un mauvais pressentiment. Son coeur bat la chamade et ses oreilles sifflent. L'autre partie du lit dans laquelle Dean devrait dormir est froide et vide. Novak saute du lit et crie le nom de son amant. Il ne reçoit pas de réponse et Castiel a l'impression de mourir. Il continue de courir, vérifiant toutes les pièces, mais Dean n'est pas là.

La bouche de Castiel est asséchée et sa voix rauque. Il décide d'aller à la cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau lorsqu'il remarque un petit bout de papier sur la table.

 _"J'ai des choses à faire. Je serai de retour lundi._

 _Prend soin de toi, bébé. D.W."_

Castiel s'assit sur la chaise à côté de la table et met sa tête entre ses mains. Il sait que Dean ne reviendra pas.

Et lorsque Dean ne revient pas le lendemain ou le lundi, comme il l'avait promis, Castiel prend la bouteille de Jack Daniels et la boit à lui tout seul pour oublier.

 _Blue Jeans_

 _Six mois plus tard_

Ce fût une journée très remplie et tumultueuse au café de Castiel et il se sent épuisé. La personne la plus âgée de la ville, Madame McKinley, avait décidé d'y célébrer son cent-deuxième anniversaire. Les invités avaient commencé à partir vers 23:00 et Castiel est laissé à soi-même avec tout le désordre des assiettes et tasses sales. Gabriel l'a toujours réprimandé de ne pas prendre une personne supplémentaire pour travailler au café, ce qui pourrait beaucoup aider Castiel, mais le brun a toujours refusé, déclarant que l'endroit était petit et qu'il pouvait s'occuper de tout par lui-même.

Il a mis plus de 2 heures pour ranger et laver l'endroit et Castiel s'assit pour prendre une pause alors que son téléphone sonne, informant le propriétaire de l'arrivé d'un message.

Castiel ne s'attendait pas à recevoir un message, spécialement à cette heure-ci, mais il attrape son téléphone et ouvre le message.

 _"Je suis dorénavant un homme libre et je veux revenir à tes côtés. Si tu le veux. D.W."_

Castiel expire brusquement, sentant son dos se couvrir de sueur froide. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu parler de Dean. Il ne pensait même plus qu'il était en vie. Novak se lève, se dirige vers les toilettes et s'asperge de l'eau froide sur le visage. Il regarde à sa réfection sur le miroir, suivant du regard l'eau qui s'écoulait le long de son visage. Ses mains agrippent les bords de l'évier et pose son front contre le miroir, pensant à la réponse qu'il est sur le point d'envoyer à Dean.

Lorsqu'il sort des toilettes, Castiel semble calme et plus relaxé. Il prend son portable et tape la réponse:

 _"Je veux que tu reviennes, mais nous devrons tout recommencer à zéro - un nouveau chapitre."_

Castiel appuie sur "envoyer'' et attend pour la réponse. Les minutes s'étendent à l'infini et Castiel commençait à paniquer lorsque la réponse de Dean arrive enfin.

 _"Tu m'as tellement manqué, bébé. Je ne peux pas attendre de te tenir dans mes bras."_

Castiel sent ses yeux picoter en tapant la réponse.

 _"Tu m'as manqué aussi, Dean. Viens à la maison."_

 _"Où es-tu Cas ?_ " dit le prochain message de Dean.

 _"Je suis au café. Je serai là dans les 20 prochaines minutes."_ , répond-t-il rapidement.

 _"Ne va nulle part, je serai là dans 15 minutes."_

 _"D'accord, j'attendrai."_

Castiel va près de la fenêtre et regard la lune dans le ciel. La rue est étonnamment calme, comme si la ville entière avait sombré dans la somnolence.

 _"N'arrête jamais de croire aux miracles. Ils arrivent, Castiel.''_ Novak entend la voix de sa mère dans sa tête.

Oui, ils arrivent et l'un d'eux est sur le point de se produire, maintenant. Le coeur de Castiel bat de plus en plus rapidement et un sourire sauvage se forme sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il aperçoit la silhouette de Dean qui approche de la porte du café.

 _Blue Jeans_

* * *

 **Je n'ai pas trop l'habitude d'écrire des choses de ce genre mais j'espère n'empêche que vous avez aimé !**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review/commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Que ce soit pour me dire que vous avez aimé ou pour me dire que vous n'avez pas aimé !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout !**


End file.
